


Nobody

by Soft_boy_hours



Series: Writers block solutions [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Author Projecting onto TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Wilbur Soot, Isolation, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soft_boy_hours/pseuds/Soft_boy_hours
Summary: When Wilbur died and betrayed everyone, Tommy could feel his heart shatter in his chest; fragments to small to even begin to pick up. At that moment he thought that the world would  fall and bring him down with it. But it didn't,  instead he lived.But now, just months after, he's alone on an island in the middle of nowhere and can't help but feel a presence around him. Hear his name whispered in the wind, feel soft touches on his arms.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Series: Writers block solutions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171934
Kudos: 29





	Nobody

**Author's Note:**

> Au where no one knows Ghostbur is around/can't see him so he just sadly vibes  
> Also a few other things change but you'll figure it out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy reflects and hears his name being called and panics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have ideas if how this should play out let me know ! 😌✌🏽
> 
> [Also mobile sucks]

Tommy isn't used to being alone, normally he was always at someone's side, talking about whatever he wanted. A wide smile clear in his face and hands on his hips without a care in the world. Normally, he'd walk around like he owned everywhere he stepped, barking order at people who actually belonged there. Normally he'd hang off someone's, normally Wilbur's, arms and act like he couldn't do anything wrong. 

But that was before he got exiled, not now. 

Now, he would lay on his back in the grassy plains and watch as the day drifted almost lazily to night and then stare at the star freckled sky. Now, he'd gather supplies praying to whoever was out there and listening that this would be his last day alone, unable to handle the truth that that day would never come. Now, he write down everything even more then he did in L'manburg; everything was documented in great detail for no one but himself. Maybe for the best. 

It had only been a few weeks since first being exiled and he was slowly accepting that this was really all to do. Sure, he could go exploring in the area but that would mean leaving the campsite and possibly losing it so he stayed close. Never going out of eyesight, just incase somthing bad happened. He never expected anything to but never say never. 

Tonight was a star night, that meant he was just unable to sleep no matter how much he wanted to. He'd thrash around until eventually giving up and walking out into the flat lands surrounding him ahd flop down in a sitting position with a loud " _ **Thud"**_ and looked up at the sky, not bothering to change positions again. 

It was nights like these where the loneliness really ate him from the inside out, eating away at his heart until everything felt numb again. He missed his friends, even his not friends he misses. 

But most importantly he missed Wilbur. He knew, deep down inside, that he should. Shouldn't still be in love with the one who practically fucked everything up for him but it was nearly impossible. Just knowing that even if he did get freed, he'd never be able to see Wilbur again made him cry. It was the first time in days and it came out in broken high pitched sobs, barely concealed by his hands. 

Why was he even trying to hide the fact that he cried anymore? It wasn't like anyone would even see him. 

_"T-Tommy?"_ it was quiet and over the sobbing Tommy could barely hear it despiteit seeming coming from right next to him. He quickly tried to shut up, harshly rubbing his eyes and looking around, his eyes still red and puffy with tears still forming. Luckily it was dark though so whoever it was wouldn't be able to see all that well.

"Who's there! I have a stick and I'm not afraid to use it!" Tommy shouts grabbing a near by stick and standing up right after. He couldn't quite pin down that voice but it sounded so familiar it was almost comforting. 

He heard giggles coming from what had to of been up. He starts to tremble, the stick shaking so bad that he holds it in his hands like a baseball bat ready to swing. He couldn't tell if it was just sleep deprived mind games or the supernatural. Either way he wanted to be prepared. 

" _It's me Tommy, it's-_ " Tommy quickly took off, dropping the stick and running to the campsite, not letting whatever that _thing_ was to finish its sentence. Adrenaline rushed through his veins and his heartbeats in his ears unable to hear anything around him. 

He pants, strung not to cry again but fails. Tears stream down his cheeks like rain on an April morning. Broken subs leave his halfway parted lips as he leans against a makeshift desk, gripping at the paper littering it to try and ground himself.


End file.
